User talk:Wolfspirit97
About your skill with tables Hello Wolfspirit! I'm Kooskia the admin of the Felidae wiki. Wanted to say that after some thinking i don't think that such interesting table system for characters is useful for Felidae: basically because many characters doesn't have many informations. HOWEVER, i think that a similar table could be awesome to help improve another Wiki that i've tried to make few edits. If you like animals, you could love both the books and the Wiki, the series it's "The Named" (more often known by the first book, Ratha's creature) series of Clare Bell. There are 5 books for now , and focus on prehistoric-style big felines but it's more or less set into a reality with them developing as dominant species (rather then humans). I think your skill for tables could be great to help such wiki! But if you've no time, could you at least give me some suggestions? BTW the wiki is here: http://rathascreature.wikia.com/wiki/Ratha%27s_Creature_Wiki Reply Absolutely no problem at all! Take your time and read the books because they're awesome. If you're interested on Deviantart there is the same author Clare Bell that is very very close to fandom and she (when she is online) replies at fans notes, messages and even comments fanarts with kind words. Basically the last book of the series was wrote after years (in 2008, when the previous were of late '80) just after having met the fandom online and without a true need to gain more money at this point. She's currently working on a graphic novel adaptation of the first book too and a pair of short novels (free, online) surfaced in 2009 i think. If you go on with the series, you will understand how the wiki could deserve expansions and tables: the many characters has often a one-time-mentioned feature, as for the relationships and parenthood links (this why tables could helpt the fans). Of course adding also other data as if they're currently active or deceased or their (sub) species and affiliation. BTW of course the Felidae Wiki will ever see some future works, but sadly 90% of characters appears in a book and nothing more, and elements and data in tables are not so necessary (as instead they are for Ratha). I leave you the link for the Wiki http://rathascreature.wikia.com/wiki/Ratha%27s_Creature_Wiki Rep.2 A spoiler template for the Felidae Wiki? Um... maybe but there is also the key fact that almost all the english fans that can read books 1,2 and 5, probably are not going to read with google translator the german books (as i did xD) most of fans give up to dig, and the wiki at least gives some informations for the ones that would like to get the spoiler to understand what happens. Everything it's a big help, to improve the wiki x3 Just don't take too much of your time and effort for it.... expecially if it delays your works for other wiki or the reading of books ^^ About the Ratha's Wiki: at the moment most of the pages are for books 1 and 2, btw i really suggest you to read quickly the second one because 1) it's cool 2) adds lots of elements 3) it's fast to read Also, about a character template for Ratha, i was thinking that the provisional elements could be: "Name" (of course), "Species" (because i'm sort of sure of a pair of spoiler things that could needs differentiation) , "Affiliation" (Clan, Unnamed, plus spoiler things), "Class" (that can be leader, herder, fire-keeper, loner, raider (for Unnamed only etc...), "Gender", "Features" (usually including the basic colour of fur (that is tawny, copper, gray or other rare ones), "Family" (of course, even it will be unique, compare with Warriors, because could differentiate (in the details for each character) if he or she has a love-partner, and the names or known number of mating-partner (that are not ever the same thing), and of course parents and children), "Status" (if character is dead or alive by the Fifth Book).